Guardian
by Forte Orange
Summary: Kai seorang teleporter terakhir harus menghadapi obsesi pangeran kerajaan api yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya dengan keji. Suho yang harus meninggalkan putranya hanya untuk bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Luhan yang harus pura-pura bersekutu dengan klan yang ia benci untuk melindungi adiknya. Chen seorang prajurit terkuat yang mencintai seseorang yang akan dieksekusi mati.


Guardian

Forte Orange

EXO fanfiction

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Story belong to Author forte Orange, Cast belong to themself

Warning: Yaoi, typo, alur kecepetan

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

.

.

.

13 Droplet

22:00

Uknow Forest

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dengan keadaan paling buruk seumur hidupnya yang singkat. Seluruh tulangnya menjerit saat pria berkulit kecoklatan itu berusaha bangun. Belum lagi Kai bisa mencium bau amis darahnya sendiri juga bau hangus disekujur tubuhnya.

Suara gesekkan antara ilalang karna gesekan angin malam seakan menyegarkan telinga Kai walaupun sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dan perih disekujur tubuhnya. Kai tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, yang diingatnya sebelum berteleportasi kesini adalah tempat aman dan sepi, dan alam bawah sadarnya langsung membawanya ketempat antah-brantah ini.

Kai terdiam sejenak. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, setiap senti tulang tulangnya seakan menjerit saat dipaksa bergerak, mungkin ia akan mati perlahan lahan dari rasa sakit akibat luka bakarnya sisa pertemuannya dengan pangeran negara api yang selalu mengejarnya. Kai menggeram menahan sakit saat berusaha mengangkat kakinya, namun baru kakinya terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah, kaki itu sudah kembali jatuh dengan bunyi pelan dan dibarengi helaan nafas peruh rasa sakit oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu

'ini sangat menyakitkan demi tuhan!' Pikir Kai sembari menahan tangisnya, ia tak mau air matanya membasahi luka hangus dibeberapa bagian wajahnya dan menambah penyiksaannya. Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap langit malam diatasnya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah seakan ingin mengejek Kai dengan kematiannya yang malang.

Kai terdiam sejenak sambil menatap langit diatasnya. Ia akan mati, Kai tahu itu. Ia sebatang kara, dan terluka parah tidak akan ada yang akan merawat dan mengobati lukanya, juga tidak ada harapan untuk bisa kebali sehat dan sempurna, mungkin ia akan mati perlahan lahan dalam rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan mungkin jasadnya akan dimakan binatang buas dihutan ini, 'setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus terjebak dikerajaan api' yakin Kai dalam hatinya.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Ia siap untuk mati, sungguh ia telah menyerah dengan hidupnya. Hampir seluruh lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya terbakar sempurna dan sekarang ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menggerakannya sama sekali, lengan kanannya sudah mati dan juga dengan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya walaupun ia bisa bertahan hidup ia akan cacat, dan Kai lebih memilih untuk mati.

.

.

Dan saat itu juga kesadaran Kai menghilang

.

.

"Hey! Apa kau masih hidup?" Ucap sebuah suara tepat diatas tubuh Kai yang masih terbaring ditanah.

"Hyung, kurasa ia sudah mati" jawab sebuah suara lainnya. Si pria pertama menatap temannya dengan raut tak yakin.

"Dia masih bernafas Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun "Kita bisa meminta Lay Appa untuk menyembuhkannya" tambah Baekhyun sambil membenarkan jubah putih kusam yang melorot menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, kalaupun kita membawanya aku rasa dia tidak akan berhasil bertahan sampai bertemu dengan Lay-samcheon, luka-lukanya sangat parah" Ucap Sehun yang langsung dijawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan sebal.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau membantuku membawanya! Biar aku sendiri yang menggendongnya" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mulai berjongkok dan menarik tangan pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu agar berpindah ke punggung sempitnya dan sedikit menggeram saat berat tubuh pria tak sadarkan diri itu berpindah padanya.

Sementara lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun hanya menatap malas kearah baekhyun yang kesusahan dengan orang asing itu dipunggungnya "Baiklah-baiklah Hyung, biar aku yang menggendongnya, kau bawa kantung makananku" putus Sehun sambil menurunkan sekantung besar buah buahan dari yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dihutan dari punggungnya dan mulai mengambil alih sosok pemuda digendongan Baekhyun. Yang disambut rekahan senyuman dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Jangan tersenyum bodoh saja hyung, cepat keluarkan sinarmu, aku tak mau bertemu binatang buas" Ucap Sehun yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan wajah malasnya dan persamaan dengan itu beberapa pendar cahaya mengeliling mereka, "baiklah ayo kita pulang" ucap Baekhyun dan melangkah mendahului Sehun. "Eomma pasti sudah Khawatir" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

14 Droplet

09:00

Fire Palace

.

.

Chen berjalan angkuh memasuki istana kerajaan Api, dan membuat beberapa pengawal kerajaan berlutut saat melihat ketua jendral pasukan perang negara api berjalan memasuki istana.

Chen baru saja akan memasuki aula istana tempat biasa pangeran dan para petinggi kerjaan berkumpul hingga seseorang memanggilnya

"Jendral" panggil sebuah suara yang langsung saja menghentikan langkah Chen. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, berdiri sosok lelaki berjubah merah maroon dengan tudung yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya namun Chen masih bisa mengenali siapa orang dibalik jubah kebesaran itu.

"Luhan, lama tak bertemu" sapa Chen yang disambut sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan dari sosok itu.

Luhan menurunkan tudung jubahnya memperlihatkan wajah manisnya dan rambut kecoklatannya. "Ada keperluan apa kau hingga datang kemari. Setahuku butuh dua jam dari barak militer untuk bisa sampai disini"

"Aku harus menemui pangeran" ucap Chen singkat sebelum akhirnya matanya bersibobok dengan kalung medali luhan yang terukir lambang telekinesis disana.

"Ah, kurasa pangeran sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang" jawab Luhan cepat yang membuat kening Chen berkerut heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chen sembari menatap sosok didepannya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya "Entah tapi setelah pangeran hampir menghanguskan gudang penyimpanan batu bara kemarin, pangeran belum keluar dari kamarnya. Kurasa ia tak ingin diganggu" jelas Luhan.

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku kesini membawa kabar keberadaan pengendali udara yang kita cari" ucap Chen pada Luhan dengan tegas.

Sementara Luhan membeku beberapa detik.

"Luhan?" Panngil Chen saat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Luhan.

"baiklah aku akan menyampaikannya, lebih baik kau menunggu di aula" Ucap Luhan cepat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang di lorong istana yang rumit.

'Hunnie, dimanapun kau sekarang. Kumohon pergilah' pikir Luhan sambil mencengkram medalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap medali dengan ukiran Keyhole pada bagian tengahnya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata rata itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menyesal- amat sangat menyesal.

Seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya kemarin, seharusnya ia tidak memaksa Kai, seharusnya ia tak meledakkan gudang batu bara tempat Kai bersembunyi dari kejarannya. Bodoh! Ia memang idiot.

Chanyeol terisak lebih keras, dan mendekap medali emas Kai didalam dadanya. Ia mencintai Kai. Amat sangat mencintai pemuda itu, kemarin adalah pertama kalinya dalam tujuh bulan terakhir Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kai. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung mengatakan lamarannya didepan Kai. Yang langsung saja ditolak oleh pria berkulit tan itu tanpa basa basi bahkan pria itu sempat meludah ketanah saat mendengar lamarannya. Yang langsung saja membuat membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Terang saja, kedudukan Chanyeol sebagai pangeran seharusnya membuat siapapun ingin menjadi pasangannya.

Namun penolakan Kai membuat emosi mengambil alihnya dan membuat pria dengan rambut berwarna kemerahan itu menyemburkan api kearah Kai. Dan begitu api padam dan tak menemukan sosok Kai dari balik kobaran api membuat sebagian dirinya lega karna Kai pasti selamat dan berteleportasi ke suatu tempat dan sebagian dirinya yang lain merasa kesal karna lagi lagi kehilangan jejak pria yang dicintainya. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol sisadarkan oleh sebuah suara ribut ribut dari gudang penyimpanan yang berjarak 50 meter darinya. Dan dengan segara pria berambut kemerahan itu berlari kesana.

Chanyeol masih ingat benar tuduhan pada penjaga gudang saat menemukan Kai yang tiba tiba saja muncul disana, dan saat melihat kedatangan pangeran negara api para penjaga itu segera berlutut sedangan Jongin menatapnya dengan tetapan ketakutan yang mempu menghancurkan hati Chanyeol.

"Kai" panggil Chanyeol setelah menyuruh semua penjaga keluar gudang.

"Kau Monster!" Hina Kai sembali melangkah mundur dengan satu kaki yang diseret. Chanyeol bisa melihat luka bakar dari robekan hangus dicelana Jongin, jenis luka parah yang akan membekas selamanya dikulit pemuda itu.

"Kau terluka, biar aku memanggil tabib untuk menyembuhkanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Diam ditempatmu! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menyentuhmu" cerca Kai membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Jangan keras kepala Kai, aku hanya ingin menolongmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai yang masih berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya darinya.

Kai menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasang seringaian paling menyebalkan "kau pikir aku bisa tertipu pangeran? Aku tahu bahwa pengendali api bisa mengikat seseorang menjadi pasangannya hanya dengan sentuhan tangan" Ucap Kai yang membuat Chanyeol melayangkan senyuman mengerikan.

"Kau memang cerdas Kai, tak salah aku memilihmu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Dan kembali melangkah mendekati Kai.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadilah pasanganku Kai" Ucap Chanyeol sekali ini dengan nada lebih tulus sambil setengah berlutut dihadapan Kai yang balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan ketakutan yang tersembunyi disana.

"Tidak" Ucap Kai tegas yang membuat Chanyeol segera bangkit dengan kepala tertunduk, dan setelah pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu berdiri dengan sempurna Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata kai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mati" Ucap Chanyeol dan detik berikutnya api mulai tersembur dari tangannya.

Sialnya Chanyeol lupa mereka berada sekarang sedetik setelah Chanyeol menyemburkan apinya tubuh tinggi lelaki berambut coklat kemerajan itu terlempar beberapa meter.

"Pangeran" panggil sebuah suara dari balik pintu megah kamarnya yang langsung saja menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dan membuat Chanyeol semakin menggukung diatas ranjang dan mendekap erat medali berlambangkan keyhole di dadanya. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu hari ini. Yang ia ingin lakukan adalah mengurung dirinya dikamar dan menunda jadwal kerjanya untuk hari ini.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dati dalam kamar Luhan mengetuk pintu megah itu sekali lagi "pangeran, Jendral perang datang untuk menemui anda" Ucap luhan dengan sedikit lebih kencang.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepanya dari balik selimut "katakan padanya aku sedang tak ingin ditemui siapa-siapa hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol telak yang membuat Luhan mengangguk walaupun sang pangeran tidak melihatnya. "Baik pangeran, hamba undur diri" Ucap Luhan sembari berjalan menjauh.

Hatinya sedikit lega dengan keputusan pangeran negara api itu, setidaknya ia bisa memberikan waktu bagi adiknya untuk kembali melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

13 Droplet

00:00

Unknow Forest

.

.

"Sehun! Baekhyun! Akhirnya kalian pulang, kalian tak tahu betapa khawatirnya Suho. Dia hampir membuatku gila" Ucap xiumin sambil meletakan obor yang sedari ia pegang didepan gua persembunyian mereka dan berlari menghampiri dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat adik paling kecilnya membawa seseorang di punggung lebarnya.

"Ap... siapa yang kau bawa Sehun-ah?" Ucap Xiumin sambil melangkah kebelakang Sehun untuk melihat seseorang yang masih tak sadarkan diri disana dan kemudian pria mungil itu tercekat melihat luka luka pada tubuh malang itu.

"Hyung, apa Lay Appa ada?" Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Xiumin "Kurasa ia sedang tidur sekarang, biar aku yang bangunkan. Kalian cepat bawa ia masuk" Ucap Xiumin sambil berlari masuk kedalam gua.

Sehun dan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Kai pada ranjang Baekhyun, baru saja Sehun dan Baekhyun selesai membenarkan posisi Kai tiba tiba pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi kasar. Didepan pintu berdiri lelaki dengan kulit putih yang manatap Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal "Kalian! Berani-baraninya kalian membuatku khawatir, sudah kubilang kalian harus kembali sebelum gelap. Tapi kalian malah kembali tengah malam!" Omel pria itu yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Suho-lelaki yang sedang ngomel- memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Suho-imo jangan berteriak, lihat apa yang kami temukan dihutan" Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya yang menutupi ranjang. Dan melihat sosok penuh luka diatas ranjang Baekhyun membuat pria yang sedari tadi penuh dengan emosi kini tercekat lalu melangkah dan berlutut di samping ranjang.

"Kalian sudah memanggil Lay?" Ucap Suho sembari menatapi tubuh didepannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Suho memang punya rasa simpati yang besar pada apupun. Jadi Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu kalang kabut menanggapi air mata pemuda manis didepannya.

"Sudah eomma" Jawab Baekhyun pada Suho

Tak berapa lama terdengar derap langkah dari lorong gua dan detik berikutnya Lay berdiri dengan nafas terengah engah masih dengan memakai piamanya dan dibelakangnya sosok mungil Xiumin. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh sosok pria berpiama itu menatap tubuh Kai yang masih terbaring sekarat pada ranjang Baekhyun. Dan berlutut di pinggiran ranjang untuk mengobservasi luka-luka pria berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan Lay?" Ucap Suho sambil menyentuh bahi kiri pria itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita harus cepat. Ia sekarat. Bantu aku membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu Suho" ucap Lay yang langsung dijawab anggukkan oleh Suho dan mengeluarkan air dalam kantung yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dan mulai mengendalikan butiran butiran air itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sehun, Baekhyun, kalian beristirahatlah. Kalian pasti lelah, Kau bisa tidur di kamarku dulu Baek." ucap suho sembari membasuk tubuh pria diatas ranjang dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun yang segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana denganku, Su?" Ucap Xiumin sambil memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Kau bisa membereskan bahan makanan yang dibawa Sehun dan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, jika sudah kau bisa membantuku dan Lay disini" Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum, tak ingin membuat Xiumin merasa tidak dibutuhkan untuk hal sekecil apapun.

.

.

Suasana kamar Baekhyun kini sunyi dan dengan dua lelaki yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Lay yang sudah selesai mengobati lelaki yang baru saja dibawa oleh anak tirinya itu mendesah lelah dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang dan wajah pasangannya menatapnya dengan senyuman meneduhkan yang membuatnya memcintai pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras" ucao Suho sambil memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada Lay yang langsung disambut pria itu untuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Apa kau mengenal anak ini Suho?" Tanya Lay

Suho menjawab pertanyaan Lay dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak, aku tak mengenalnya."

"Dia mengalami luka bakar serius" ucap Lay dalam diam. "Apa menurutmu dia salah satu dari pengendali api?" Lanjut Lay.

"Pengendali api tak bernah pergi seorang diri Lay, kurasa ia diserang pengendali api." Ucap Suho sambil mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan memakaikannya pada pria yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan ada pengendali api yang berkeliaran disekitar sini" Ucap Lay yang dijawab oleh pria berkulit salju didepannya. "Kurasa tidak, jika itu benar Luhan pasti sudah memberitahu kita." Ucap Suho.

"Kau terlalu mempercayai anak itu. Bagaimana kalau ia sudah dicuci otaknya oleh negara api dan balik menyerang kita" ucap Lay sebal.

"Lay! Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Luhan! Dia ada disana untuk melindungi kita!" Berang Suho saat mendengar tuduhan pasangannya terhadap Luhan.

"Dia disana untuk melindungi Sehun, Suho" ucap Lay yang membuat Suho menunduk menyesal.

"Karna itulah kita harus menjaga Sehun. Jika kita kehilangannya negara api kan melacak kita dalam sekejap"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang besar yang terbuat dari emas dengan tatapan sendu.

"Appa" panggil Chanyeol pada raja kerajaan api sembari duduk bersimpuh disebelah ranjangnya, menatap sosok yang sedari lama telah menutup matanya walaupun masih bernafas.

Ia masih ingat betapa sehat dan kuatnya appanya dulu, seorang pengendali naga terkuat dan paling ditakuti diseluruh kerajaan.

Dan sekarang lihatlah ketidak perdayaan sang raja negara api. Dan semua itu karna satu laki-laki, satu laki-laki yang berusaha Chanyeol benci seumur hidupnya. Pasangan appanya dan juga orang yang melahirkannya.

"Appa aku mencintai seseorang" ucap Chanyeol memulai ceritanya. Mungkin para petinggi kerajaan tidak mengetahui kebiasaan sang pangeran yang selalu mengadu kepada sang raja.

"Aku mencintai Kai" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menarik nafas dalam. "Tapi ia membenciku"

"Aku tahu ini bodoh," adu Chanyeol.

"Dia bukanlah dari ras kita, kau ingat saat aku selalu kesal dengan pilihan mengambil pasangan dari ras lain walaupun itu ibuku sendiri" ucap Chanyeol lalu tertawa hambar.

"Kurasa aku terkena karma appa" ucap Chanyeol yang kini terkekeh hambar dan menyunggingkan senyuman menyakitkan.

"Karma jika aku benar-benar menjadikannya pasanganku. Aku akan berakhir sepertimu" ucap Chanyeol mengingat hukum alam yang seakan menjadi kutukan bagi ras negara api. Kenyataan bahwa manusia ras negara api akan mati perlahan jika ditinggalkan pasangannya.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa membuat Kai untuk mau memerima lamarannya sama saja dengan menodongkan sebuah pistol dengan peluru penuh ke kepala satu satunya penerus tahta negara api. Tapi itu tak pernah menyurutkan niat untuk meminang Kai.

Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya saat tiba tiba saja pintu berat kamar raja bergeser dan menampilkan sosok laki laki bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat besar yang membawa beberapa batang bunga ditangannya

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Chanyeol berbahaya dengan mata memicing marah. Berani-beraninya lelaki yang pasti hanya seorang pelayan itu membuka pintu kamar raja seakan itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Chanyeol tak peduli walaupun appanya sekarat dan pasti tak tahu ada orang yang menyelonong masuk ke ruang pribadinya, namun seharusnya pelayan itu tau tata krama dan setidaknya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Hamba adalah D.O, pangeran. Seorang perawat tanaman" ucap lelaki itu sambil menunduk, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa bahu sempit lelaki itu bergetar ketakutan. "Hamba datang untuk mengganti bunga" lanjut pria mungil itu.

Chanyeol mendengus tak suka. "Taruh saja di meja itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah meja mungil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sang pelayan. "Dan kau boleh pergi" ucap chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda mungil itu sebelum kembali meninggalkan sang pangeran sendirian bersama sang raja disana. "Saya undur diri yang mulia, ampuni kelancangan hamba"

Chanyeol kembali menatap appanya "appa aku meminta restumu untuk menjadikan Kai pasanganku" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang erat tangan pria "dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku untuk membawa eomma kembali" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu keluar dari kamar sang raja api.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut or end?

Review yaaaa


End file.
